


Until Dawn

by salvatorebloodlines



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: F/M, eventual ships, first few chapters will be the same and then it will eventually change, first until dawn fic so i hopefully do it justice, love me some drama, love triangles clearly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorebloodlines/pseuds/salvatorebloodlines
Summary: what if there actually was a psycho on the mountain and josh's prank never took flight? or did it?Boom. Butterfly effect.





	Until Dawn

**Kayla**

It had all went horribly wrong. It was just meant to be a prank, something we could all laugh at when we were old. And here I was outside running after Hannah and Beth. I knew when I jumped out from behind the closet and saw the look on Hannah's face, I knew we took it too far.

I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't enough. Returning back to the lodge I held my head down in shame. The only thing I could say when I walked into a room full of hopeful faces was... "They're gone."


End file.
